Shuis Honeymoon: The Quest for truth &love (Part 4
by Lollie21
Summary: Luis has lost his memory, and somehow sheridan does too, the two are seperated when Sheridan gets kidnapped, the two are miles apart, as Luis begina his journey on finding sheridan will the two fall in love all over again?


  
After Luis spent the day in the hospital he checked out and headed back to the motel with pilar.   
  
"Hey...uh pilar...Im sorry, I mean, Mama, when will Sam and Ethan be here?" Luis said rubbing the bump on his head.  
"They will be here shortley Luis.....are you getting any of your memory back yet?" Pilar said  
  
"No, Except last night I had tons of dreams of all these people, I didnt even know who they were but I acted like I did, oh! and there was this one beautiful lady, she was blonde and sweet, could it be I was dreaming of Meredith?" Luis said  
  
"Meredith? oh---you mean Sheridan!! Her name is Sheridan! not Meredith--try not to forget luis, it is important that you try and remember her, she is your wife and she has been kidnapped...you are the only one that can save her." Pilar said in a worry  
  
"Yes! I know! Sheridan, Sheridan! I'll try not to forget! Boy was she beautiful though. I wonder what she's like?"  
  
Just then Sam and Ethan knock at the hotel door  
  
" Dad we need to find Sheridan, she's a wonderful person and I dont want anything to happen to her!"  
Ethan said  
"Dont worry son, we will find her."  
Pilar opens the door  
  
"Hello Sam,Ethan, thanks for coming!" Pilar said  
"How is Luis?" Sam asked  
  
"He could be better, as you know he's lost all memory of Sheridan." Pilar said  
"WHAT!? I didnt know this?!" Ethan said  
  
"Yes, Ethan, I meant to tell you, but I forgot." Sam said  
  
Suddenly Luis walked out in a bath robe, with a curious look on his face.  
"HEY! Luis how are you?" Sam shouted  
"Im good..I guess...uh who are you?" Luis asked  
Pilar, Ethan, and Sam all looked at eachother ockwardly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Story now switches to a tall, dark mysterious man on the phone.  
  
"Whats this I hear? Luis has abnesia? wow...he cant remember his beloved Sheridan?" the man says as he strokes Sheridans hesistant face.  
  
"Oh no! Luis doesn't remember me, whats gonna happen to me now?" Sheridan thought to herself.  
  
The man continued on the phone: "Hey! thats a perfect idea...i'll mix together something perfect and inject Sheridan with a strong dose of it."   
  
"Astrong dose of what?" Sheridan thought to herself in panic. She sat in a chair tied up with tight rope.  
  
The man turned off his phone, left for a while and then came back.....out of his pocket he pulled out a seringe. "Say goodbye to Luis Sheridan...."  
"NO!!!!!!!!" Sheridan screamed  
He injected her and she past out .  
  
Sheridan woke up hours later, by herself in a hotel room, she was tucked nicley in bed. She couldnt remember one thing at all. She didnt know who she was..or what her name was. She got up in a panic when suddenly a man knocked at the door. She slowly walked to the door in great fear.  
She opened the door: "AHHHHHHHHH! who are you?!" she screamed  
  
"Relax! Im the bell hop, you ordered for around the clock room service remember Miss Lavender?" The bell hop said  
"Ahem, oh yes..I remember." Sheridan said while collecting her thoughts.  
She shut the door.   
"My name is Miss Lavender, ok I bet im just going temperarly insane, Ill just pretend like i know who i am and live my life." Sheridan said  
She looked down on to the counter and saw a note: BOARD MEETING AT 2:00 p.m.  
"Board meeting? I must be C-E-O of some company!" Sheridan thought  
  
She rushed to open up her windows and she didnt recognize where she was at. It was beautiful though.  
She saw a pamphlet on her nightstand it read : LONDAN MEERIAGE HOTEL.  
"Im in Londan!" sheridan said  
She took a brief look out the window, there was a large beautiful building entitled: LAVENDERS INC. accompied by a tall picture of sheridan as the New C-E-O of the company.  
"OMG! why cant I remember any of this?" Sheridan wondered  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BACK IN BERMUDA  
  
"Luis its been a week, you still dont remember anything?"Ethan said  
"Well actually I keep having dreams, but none of them make any sense." Luis said  
"What are they about?" Sam said  
"well its always the same dream, I dream that Sheridan is saying goodbye and then i suddenly see myself in the bathroom opening up a bag and pulling out a bomb."  
"Well, everyone did say you went in the bathroom by the beach to look for evidence, and that when the bomb went off, so we know that really did happen." Sam said  
"People have been searching for Sheridan everywhere in Bermuda but there has been no sign of her."  
Ethan said  
"Maybe she is no longer in Bermuda, you know whats funny guys?" Luis said  
"WHAT?" Sam said  
"I cant remember nothing about Sheridan, nothing about what we've done together, but I still feel a strong connection to her." Luis said  
"You mean like: LOVE?" Ethan said  
"Yes, like LOVE!" Luis said  
"Then that Love will guide you to Sheridan." Sam said  
"Oh yes, I KNOW IT WILL!!" Luis said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It looks like Sheridan has lost her memory too, will she forever forget her husband Luis and begin a seperate life? Will Luis and Sheridan find eachother and fall in love all over again?  
keep reading to find out!! 


End file.
